A Scary Accident
by Gold Angel
Summary: Topanga is in a hold up and is wounded. Will she survive?
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the BMW characters. And this is my first fan fic SO PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!!  
  
Cory woke up without Topanga next to him. He looked at the clock, which read 11:30am. Then he went to the bathroom to see if Topanga was there. No Topanga.  
"I wonder where she is." He thought. Then he went into the kitchen and looked on the fridge. There was a note there which said:  
Cory,  
  
I am at the grocery store on 5th Street and I will probably get back around 12:00 or so. I will see you then. Luv ya.  
  
Topanga  
Xoxoxoxoxo  
  
"Ok, that's good. Now for some breakfast." Cory said to himself. So he went into the kitchen and made some toast and a bowl of cereal then after he finished eating he went into the dining room and turned the TV on and was watching Bugs Bunny when the phone rang. Brrriiiiiing, brriiiiiiing. So Cory ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
"Hello." Cory said.  
"Is this Cory Matthews?" said the voice.  
"Yes it is. Who are you?"  
"I am Officer Jones of the Philadelphia police. Is your wife Topanga Lawrence?"  
"Yes. Why?? Did something happen to her?"  
"Yes. She was in a hold up at the grocery store on 5th Street and was shot in the stomach. She is in emergency surgery right now at Philadelphia Regional Hospital."  
"NOOOOO not Topanga" Cory shouted.  
  
i meant she got shot in the stomach and its almost stopped her breathing... sorry bout that everybody..  
  
  
  
  



	2. At the Hospital

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own these characters and NONE of them are made up. THEY ARE FROM THE REAL BOY MEETS WORLD!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Cory got the phone call he grabbed his car keys then ran outside and jumped in the car. He rushed to the hospital as quick as he could trying not to break the speed limit. When he got there he asked the nurse the room number and she told him ICU room #12. So he quickly ran to that room. When he got there he saw that she was still in surgery so he found a phone and called Shawn, his parents, Topanga's parents,Mr. Pheeny, and everybody else he could think of.   
Then after he was done he sat down and almost started crying when a doctor sat beside him.  
"Hi. My name is Dr. Fester."  
"Hi. I am Cory Matthews, Topanga's husband."  
"Ah yes. Mr. Matthews. Topanga is almost out of surgery and she is doing pretty good but anything can go wrong. You know that don't you?"  
"Yes. Do you think she will make it?"  
"I think so. She is a tough person and a fighter. If she smoked or drank then it would be tougher for her but she doesn't so that is really good."  
"Thats good."   
"Well I better get back to see how she is doing. I will tell you when she gets out of surgery ok?"  
"OK." Cory mumbled.  
Shawn, Angela, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, and Mr. Pheeny all show up.  
Angela: How is she doing??  
Cory: She is supposed to be out of surgery in a few minutes.  
Angela: ok  
Shawn: Cory, I am really sorry.   
Cory (almost crying): Its ok.  
Amy Matthews hugging Cory: Its ok. She will be ok. She's a fighter.  
Mr. Pheeny: Topanga has always been a fighter. I think she'll be ok.  
Cory: I hope so. I dont think I could go through life without her.  
Dr. Fester comes back out.  
Cory stands up.  
Cory: How is she doing?  
Dr. Fester: Not bad at all. She is out of surgery and she hasnt woken up yet from the anesthia (however you spell it).   
Cory: Can I see her??  
Dr. Fester: Of course. Go on.  
In Topanga's room.  
Cory: Hey Topanga. I know you arent awake yet but I love you and I can't live without you so please live sweety. I love you with all my heart.   
Then the heart monitor starts beating irregularly and doctors rush in around Cory and take her away.  
Cory shouts: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT MY TOPANGA.  
Cory leaves the room and tells everyone what just happened.  
Cory: Her heart started beating irregularly she is in another surgery.  
Dr. Fester comes out.  
Dr. Fester: She is in another major surgery but she is still alive by just a thread. She will be out of surgery in about three or four hours.  
  
Sorry about changing to Script format but it was just easier sorry if I upset anyone!!!!!!   



	3. 

Disclaimer: Again I dont own any of these characters except Dr. Fester and the police officers. I made those up. But the plot line and story is mine so PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dr. Fester leaves to help in the surgery then 2 police officers come into the waiting room.   
  
1st Officer: Is Cory Matthews here?  
  
Cory: Yeah, thats me.  
  
1st Officer: Can we talk to you...alone??  
  
Cory: Ummm, yeah.  
  
Cory and the 2 Police officers go to a private room.  
  
1st Officer: My name is Officer Jones and this is Officer Pardue. We are with the Philadelphia police and we were the first ones to reach your wife after she had been shot in the stomach. When we got there she was unconcious. We have arrested a suspect but we will need to talk to your wife when and if she makes it out of this surgery. And we were wondering if it was ok if we asked her a few questions like tomorrow after the surgery if she survives??  
  
Cory: Of course as long as you arrest the right guy. I mean I won't him/her put in jail for this. You have NO idea how much stress this has put on my friends, family and I.   
  
Officer Pardue: Of course. We understand how you feel. When she gets out of surgery give us a call ok? The number is 921-2038. Here is a business card with it on it. Well we better get back to the station. See ya tomorrow.  
  
Cory: Ok. Bye.  
  
Officer Pardue and Officer Jones leave then Cory goes back out in the waiting room and tells them what the officers wanted.   
  
Dr. Fester arrives.  
  
Dr. Fester: Topanga just got out of surgery and ended up in a coma.   
  
Cory starts crying along with Angela and Alan and Amy Matthews.  
  
Dr. Fester continues: She is still alive but only by a thread. If she does wake up then she will be ok but if she doesn't wake up then well you know. We think she will wake up because from what I have heard, she's a fighter.   
  
Cory: Can I go see her??  
  
Dr. Fester: Yes. 2 people at a time though. No more.  
  
Cory and Shawn go into Topanga's room.  
  
Cory: Hey baby. I know you can't talk or maybe even hear me but I need to say this. I love you with all my heart and if you die then I don't know what I will do. I mean losing you would be like dying. I just wouldn't be able to live. Please Topanga. I love you.   
  
Shawn: Topanga, I know in junior high we weren't the best of friends but you are my friend now and you are Cory's wife. I wouldn't be able to stand losing a friend and then seeing a friend of mine suffer. It isn't right. Please Topanga. You are my friend.  
  
Cory kisses her and the lips and then leaves along with Shawn, Cory almost bawling his eyes out.   
  
Then Amy and Alan Matthews went in followed by Angela and Mr. Feeny. Then when they came out everyone decided to go home and get some rest since it was 11:30 P.M.  
  
The next morning Cory and everyone else went back to the hospital about 8:30. The news was still the same. Topanga was still in her coma. Dr. Fester came out into the waiting room when he saw them arrive and told him that.   
  
They just hung around the hospital and some of them went into Topanga's room and talked to her even though she couldn't hear them. Then the heart monitor went dead and doctors rushed around her. Dr. Fester once more went out into the waiting room.  
  
Dr. Fester: Topanga just passed away. Her heart just stopped functioning. I am very, very sorry.   
  
Cory and everyone in there started crying.   
  
Cory while still crying: Can you call Officer Jones and Officer Pardue and tell them for me?  
  
Dr. Fester: Of course. Like I said I am very sorry about this tragic loss.  
  
Angela, Shawn, Mrs. and Mr. Matthews gathered around the Lawrence's and Cory and tried to comfort them but it was no use. Topanga was dead.  
  
  
All my dedicated readers PLEASE don't stop reading this. Its not over yet. It has a twisted and good ending SO DONT STOP just because she died ok???  
  



	4. 

Disclaimer: Again NOT MINE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Cory and the Lawrences were at Cory's house discussing funeral plans and having a really tough time with it. Cory was very upset and so were the Lawrences so they couldn't get anywhere very fast but they finally came to the conclusion that it should be two days from then which would be a tuesday.  
  
On the day of the funeral, Cory didn't want to go through with it. He just wanted to die. Nothing good was happening in his life it was just so lonely at his house but by the time he left for the church he was starting to feel better. People, all week, had brought him food and flowers because of the death of Topanga. Then he finally got to the church and greeted everyone coming in. Then the service began and before he knew it he was in tears with his parents and Topanga's parents trying to comfort him and one another.  
  
After the funeral Cory went straight home and decided he might as well get out and do things so he went to the YMCA and played basketball for a while but all he could think about was Topanga and how he would live through this.   
  
Then Cory decided to go home and call the police officers and see if they needed him down at the station.   
  
Cory dialed the phone number.  
  
Police officer at the station: Hello?  
  
Cory: Yes, my I speak to Officer Pardue or Officer Jones.  
  
Police officer: Yes. Please hold.  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
Officer Pardue or Jones: Hi. This is Officer Jones speaking.  
  
Cory: Hi Officer Jones. I am Cory Matthews, Topanga's husband. I was just wondering if ya'll needed me for any reason down at the station to press charges against the suspect or whatever.   
  
Officer Jones: Ah, yes, Cory. We need you down at the station so you can fill out some paperwork and press charges but you can take your time coming but it has to be in the next 20 days. OK?  
  
Cory: Ok. Well gotta go. Bye!  
  
Officer Jones: I am really sorry. Bye  
  
Cory hangs up the phone and then hears a knock at the door. Its Shawn.   
  
Shawn: Hey.  
  
Cory: Hey  
  
Shawn: How are you?  
  
Cory: Not to bad I guess. Where's Angela?  
  
Shawn: She's at home. She isn't doing to well either. Its been really tough on her.   
  
Cory: Yeah. So what you need?  
  
Shawn: Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a while just to get away from everything. Angela should be fine by the time we get there.  
  
Cory: Ok sure.  
  
They go to Shawn's house.  
  
PLEASE KEEP READING!! IT HAS A TWISTED ENDING!!!! 


	5. 

Disclaimer: BMW characters NOT MINE but plot is my idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All the sudden Cory woke up sweating. He was in his bed in his college dorm. He looked beside him and there was Topanga... alive!   
  
Cory thought: Boy am I glad that was a dream.  
  
Then he went right back to sleep and was very thankful that that was just a dream and Topanga was alive. The next day he told Topanga the dream and she to was glad it wasn't real.  
  
The END!!!!  
  
AN: In chapter 1 I meant Topanga got shot in the stomach not the leg. It was a mistake on my fault. Sorry for any inconvience.  
  
How did ya like it?? Please review. That was my first FanFic! 


End file.
